1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a circuit arrangement constructed in ECL circuitry comprising an input emitter follower, a differential amplifier having emittercoupled transistors, and an output emitter follower for the non-inverting output signal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Circuit arrangements constructed in accordance with ECL technology are known in two fundamental executions. Given one embodiment, a differential amplifier having two emitter-coupled transistors directly controlled by the input signal is followed by two emitter followers for providing output signals which are inverted and non-inverted. In the other embodiment, a differential amplifier is preceded by an emitter follower (E.sup.2 CL). Output emitter followers are generally lacking, yet is advantageous for some purposes to also provide output emitter followers for this embodiment. A corresponding use is provided, for example, given employment in programmable logic arrangements, particularly given an employment as an input stage.
An important goal in the development of integrated circuit arrangements is the reduction of the product of leakage loss and switching time.